Portal Through Tobi
by AkatsukiMemberShadow
Summary: Tobi trys out a new jutsu and all hell breaks loose. What will the Akatsuki do with 3 teenage girls? WILL BE UPDATED SOON!
1. Prolouge

**Heyy! I am back with a new story!**

**Deidara: Good to know,un**

**How did you get in here Deidara?**

**Deidara: Snuck in,yeah**

**Do I want to know?**

**Deidara: Not really,un**

**Sasori: Brat are you in here?**

**Dei: Yes danna, hm**

**Deidara do the disclaimer!**

**Dei: AkatsukiMemberShadow doesnt own the Akatsuki**

**Thanks Deidara**

**000000**

It all started when Me Natalie and Cindy were walkign to Art. We all heard the poofing noise. We turned around to see a giant black hole.

"What the fuck?" Natalie said.

"Holy shit what is that?" I asked.

Then Cindy, who was probably having a Tobi moment, just walked right into it.

"Noo Cindy!" Natalie yelled running after her.

"Great... Now I have to follow." I muttered walking into the black hole.

The last thing I knew everything went dark...

**000000**

**That was the prolouge! i have 2 chapters already typed out!**

**i will add them later.**

**Dei: 2 chapters already,un?**

**Yes 2 chapters already**

**Sasori: Wow...**

**Hidan: Wow btch**

**How the fck did you get in here?**

**Hidan: I followed Sasori**

**Me Dei and Sasori : ...**

**No you didnt you broke the window!**

**Hidan: So what?**

**Deidara Sasori kill him now please**

**Deidara and Sasori: with pleasure (un)**

**oh and take his wallet!**

**~0~ Few minutes later ~0~**

**Sasori: Here is his wallet**

**Thanks guys ^-^**

**Deidara and Sasori: No problem (un)**

**Oh and review! Flames will be used to burn Hidan!**


	2. Duct Tape and Waking Up

**Hey! Here is chapter 1!**

**Deidara: Chapter 1 and prolouge in one day,un?**

**Yes do you have a problem with that?**

**Dei: Nope not at all yeah**

**How about you Sasori?**

**Sasori: No**

**Good**

**Hidan: I have a problem with it bitch!**

**Sasori here use this *throws Duct Tape***

**Sasori: Ok *catches***

**Hidan: mmpff**

**Much better... Sasori Disclaimer?**

**Sasori: AkatsukiMemberShadow doesnt own the Akatsuki.**

**Thanks :D**

**0000000000 **

"Pein-sama look! Tobi summoned people!" a voice yelled

'_strange it soulds like Tobi from Naruto' _I thought

I opened my eyes and saw a orange swirly-mask in front of my face.

"What the fuck!" I yelled jumping away.

I looked and saw that Natalie and Cindy were still out cold.

"Who are you and why are there Akatsuki cosplayers here?" I asked.

"Cosplayers?" the Pein cosplayer asked.

"Yeah cosplayers!" I snapped at him.

"We are not cosplayers" the Pein cosplayer said.

"Proove it then." I snapped.

'Pein' nodded and 'Deidara' walked over and held up his hand,showing me the mouth on his palm.

"Ok thank you for prooving that to me" I said.

Deidara walked back the the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"What is your name?" Pein asked.

"Alex" I replied

"Can we call you a name from our language?" Itachi asked looking at me.

"Sure I don't mind Itachi." I said in a monotone.

"How about Akaiame?"Kisame asked speaking up.

"Sure!" I replied.

"What are their names?" Kakuzu asked pointing to my friends.

"Natalie and Cindy" I said to him.

I looked at the present Akatsuki. There was Pein, Itachi,Kisame,Kauzu and Deidara.

"Where is Sasori,Hidan,Konan, Zetsu ,and Tobi?" I asked.

Then Tobi poofed next to me and screamed his catch phraise.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Everyone in the room jumped except for Me ,Itachi ,and Pein.

"Zetsu and Sasori are on solo missions and Hidan is doing a ritual." Pein replied.

"Oh" I said.

"What am I doing here anyways?" I asked Pein.

"Tobi was practicing a new jutsu" He answered.

"Kakuzu where is my fucking sythe?" Hidan yelled bursting into the room.

Hidan looked like he was going to kill someone but the look changed when he saw me.

"Who's the bitch?" he asked.

"Akaiame" Kisame replied.

I looked at Hidan for a moment then to Itachi.I smirked and walked over to Itachi.

"Can I have a kunai?" I asked him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but handed me a kunai anyways.

Hidan was distracted by arguing with Kakuzu. I walked over to behind Hidan and cut off his head.

"What the fuck!" He yelled.

"Don't call me a bitch Hidan." I grinned

Deidara,Kisame and Kakuzu started laughing at Hidan. Pein was smirking and Itachi just looked amused. I couldn't tell what Tobi was thinking.

Hidan on the other hand looked very pssed."Bitch I will fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama! You too Kakuzu-bastard!" He yelled.

"Does he ever shut up?" Kakuzu asked.

I smirked and took out duct tape from my northface jacket and tossed it to Kakuzu.

After Hidan's mouth was duct taped I asked " What now?"

"I don't know... I don't know how to send you and your friends back." Pein said.

"How about they join the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked.

My Head snapped towards Itachi.

"What?" I asked.

"Mmpff" Hidan said.

"Thats a good idea Itachi" Pein said.

" Oww my head!" A voice said.

I looked over and saw Natalie waking up.

_'Oh shit hells gonna break loose and not the good kind'_ I thought

**000000000**

**First Chapter is Done!**

**Dei: Done,un?**

**Yes Deidara I am done.**

**Hidan: mmpfmmpfmmpfmfmpff**

**Haha **

**Sasori: why am i not there yet?**

**I dunno...**

**Anyways Byee !**

**Sasori and Deidara: Bye (un)**

**Hidan: mmmpfff**

**oh and hidan says Review!**

**Flames will be used to make smores! :D **


	3. Smurfs Lollipops and Pein Killers

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**Sorry for not updating...**

**to answer your question Death Angel **

**Cindy didnt know Tobi made the Portal she was having a Tobi Moment which means she wasnt really thinking... **

**Hidan: MMPFFFFFF!**

**Sasori: Deidara let me have a turn now.**

**Deidara: NO, un its my flamethrower.**

**just give it to him Deidara...**

**Sasori: Yes give me the flamethrower Deidara.**

**Deidara: NEVAHH!**

**Hidan: MMMPPFF !**

**Hehe let me see the flamethrower Deidara**

**Deidara: NO!**

**-_-, Deidara can you do the disclaimer?**

**Deidara: AkatsukiMemberShadow doesnt own the Akatsuki**

**Thank you... and Sasori i have a spare flamethrower here somewhere go look for it.**

**Sasori: Thank you**

**On with teh story! **_**oh and italics = **__Thoughts_

**000000000 **

Natalie looked around and saw that she wasn't in art.

"What the fuck this isn't fucking art!" she yelled.

"Art,un?" Deidara asked.

"We were goimg to art class when we came here." I explained while Natalie kept yelling.

"Wtf? Why are there fucking cosplayers here?"

Pein's eyebrow twitched.

"We are the real Akatsuki" He said.

Natalie was going to insult Pein so I went over and and weasel poked **(1)** her.

"Why did you do that?" Natalie yelled not calming down.

"Shut up or I will get the duct tape." I said shutting her up instantly.

"If only that worked for me..." Pein sighed.

"ITACHI!" Natalie screamed running to glomp the said Uchiha.

"Mmmpff!" Hidan said again.

"Owies my head hurts."Cindy groaned getting up.

"Cindy!" Natalie yelled still glomping Itachi.

"Why are you glomping a cosplayer?" Cindy asked.

"They are real dont hate bitch!" Natalie yelled at her.

"Can you please get off of me?" Itachi asked Natalie.

"No your mine!"She replied.

I sweatdropped at that.

"OMG ITS TOBI!" Cindy yelled running for Tobi.

Then Cindy glomped him and licked his mask.

"It does taste like a lollipop Natalie!" Cindy yelled.

Then Natalie ran to Tobi and also licked his mask.

"OMJ it does! Alex come see for yourself!" She yelled to me.

_Poor Madara _I thought walking over to him.

"Sorry for them Madara the are just hyper fangirls" I said in a tone only he could hear.

"Its ok but how do you know who I really am?" He replied.

"I just know but your secret is safe" I said to him.

"SMURF!" Cindy yelled running to Kisame.

I sweatdropped and everyone but me and Tobi were looking at her strangely.

"Whats a smurf?" Madara asked.

"A person with blue skin.. Its from a cartoon in our world." I said to him.

"Oh" He replied.

Then I saw Natalie run up to Pein.

"Pein take my pain killers!"she screamed.

Pein looked over to me for help.

I walked over to Natalie and Pein."No more fanfiction references." I said voice cold.

"That goes for you too Cindy." I added.

"Awwh" They complained.

"Will they stay calm now?" Pein asked me.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"Since we dont know how to send you back you will become Akatsuki members is that clear?" Pein asked.

"Yes" Natalie and Cindy said while I just nodded.

"Natalie if you want to change you name you can... you too Cindy." Pein said to the fangirls.

"I would be liked to be called Midna"Natalie said.

"I will keep my name" Cindy said.

"Ok... Now Itachi can you show them around the base? " Pein asked turning to the Uchiha.

"Hn" Itachi replied and started walking away.

We followed the Uchiha to another room.

"This is the kitchen."He said

Then he took us to a room with a tv.

"Living room." He said bluntly.

Then he walked down a series of hall ways then pointed to a door.

"That is the bathroom." He said to us quietly.

Then he showed me my bedroom.

"Thank you Itachi." I said walking into my room.

"Your welcome Akaiame." he replied walking down the hall with Natalie and Cindy.

_Well this is just great..._ I thought falling on my bed, then dosing off.

**0000000**

**Well thats chapter 2!**

**(1) the poke that Itachi doees to Sasuke**

**Hidan: I will kill you bitch!**

**How did the duct tape come off?**

**Sasori: It burnt off...**

**Deidara: Yeah ,un **

**Hidan: *Censored***

**shut up hidan or i will kill you with a spoon * takes out spoon***

**Hidan: like you can kill me with that its not fucking sharp! **

**Sasori: Hidan listen to her she can kill you with that**

**Deidara: yeah un she killed a squirrel with that spoon**

**Hidan: 0.0**

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!**

**How did you get in here Tobi**

**Tobi: Im a good boy!**

**-_-; Tobi says Plz Review!**

**And Flames will burn my homework *evil grin***

**Bye!**

**Shadow**


	4. Leader sama and Puppets

**Hey im here with chapter 3!**

**Dei: Took ya long enough ,un**

**Shut up deidara**

**Saso: AkatsukiMemberShadow you know I hate waiting**

**i know **

**Hidan:bitch i am gunna kill you for giving Deidara a flamethrower**

***Takes out spoon and a spork* What was that Hidan?**

**Hidan: Nothing and Shadow doesn't own the Akatsuki!**

**On with the story!**

**0000000000**

"Akaiame wake up,un!" a voice yelled pounding on my door.

"Smhh" I said ignoring the voice.

"Wake up before i blow you up,yeah!" It called again.

I groaned but got up and opened the door for Deidara.

"What do you want Deidara?" I growled.

"Leader-sama wants to see you." Deidara replied.

I nodded and closed the door to get dressed. After I got dressed I opened my door to see Deidara still standing there.

"Follow me,un" he said walking down the hall. I folowwed him down a series of hall, then he stopped at a door.

"In here,yeah" Deidara said walking away.

I opened the door and walked into a dark room.

"Ah there you are Akaiame" Pein said.

"Hello Pein-sama" I said to him.

"Since you are a part of the Akatsuki, you will train with the others"Pein said looking at me.

"Ok" I replied.

"Have you had any expirience with any fighting styles?" He asked me.

"Yes Taijutsu" I answered.

"What about Midna and Cindy? Will they train too?" I asked him.

"They don't want to be ninjas so I will put them into villages as Akatsuki spies." He answered.

"Oh ok. When will my training start?" I asked.

"Today." he replied.

Then 'poof'. "Pein-sama I have finished my mission." a voice said.

"Good work Sasori." Pein said.

"Who is this?" Sasori asked referring to me.

"That is Akaiame,she is a new member." Pein said.

"Oh so she is another brat in the akatsuki?" Sasori remarked from inside Hiruko.

"Take her to the training field would you Sasori?" Pein asked him.

"Tch fine come brat." Sasori said leading me out of the room.

"Go down this hall take left then take your next right and then you should be in the training field" Sasori said.

"Thanks Sasori, oh and are you ever going to come out of that puppet?" I said innocently.

Hiruko's scorpion tail flew out at me but I dodged it. "How do you know this is a puppet." He growled at me.

"I know about the Akatsuki members but I got to go Sasori.I don't think you would want to wait to fix Hiruko any longer." I said walking off leaving a very shocked Sasori in the hall.

**000000000000000**

**Well thats Chapter 3!**

**Saso: why do i act like a asshole here?**

**I dont really know...**

**Dei: why is Hidan scared of you?**

***Evil laugh* Cuz he is**

**Saso: She threatened to kill him with a spoon and spork**

**Dei: oh**

**Yeahh... Oh Hi~dan**

**Hidan: what do you want bitch!**

***Glares* dont yell at me**

**Hidan:*Gulps* Uhh Review or Shadow-sama will come after you with a spoon and spork!**

**Thanks Hidan! Oh and sorry for it being short!**

**All: Bye (un)**


	5. Rocks and Whack A Mole Jutsu

**I am going to attempt to update faster now**

**Dei: attempt un? **

**Yesh i have a special and it goes with a chapter soo i need to update it today**

**Saso: Oh whats it bout?**

**Noo spoilers !**

**Saso: -_-**

**Anyways where is Hidan?**

**Dei: was too scared soo he left...**

**oh *evil grin***

**Saso: why are you grinning evilly?**

**I FOUND ONE MILLION RYO!**

**Kakuzu: WHERE? $_$**

**Hehehe Kakuzu do my disclaimer!**

**Kakuzu: No**

**for one million ryo?**

**Kakuzu: Hell yes! AkatsukiMemberShadow doesnt own the Akatsuki**

***Gives Kakuzu the money* Thankzz oh and tell hidan I want him back here..**

**Kuzu: Ok **

**Dei and Saso: Anyways on with the story :D**

**D tahts my line!**

**00000000**

When I got to the training grounds I saw Kisame and Hidan sparring. It looked like Kisame was winning from what I saw.

"Akaiame-chan!" Tobi yelled running to glomp me. Right when he was about to capture me I sidestepped expertly avioding his glomp makeing him fall on his face.

"Owwh" He whined.

Deidara was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked him.

"How did you avoid his glomp?" He asked.

"Secret..." I said watching Kisame end the battle by chopping off Hidan's head.

"Oi Kakuzu can you sew my fucking head back on?" Hidan yelled to the miser.

"For 100 ryo yes" Kakuzu answered counting his money.

"Fuck you ya cheap bastard!" Said Jasinist yelled back.

"Hey Akaiame you gonna spar?" Kisame asked me.

"Sure against who?" I asked.

"How about Tobi un?" Deidara asked me.

"Umm sure..." I said glancing at Madara.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Said good boy yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me to the field.

"1...2...3... START!" Kisame yelled starting the match.

I watched Tobi dissappear. I looked to my sides, above ,and behind.

"Below." I muttered lookng at the ground.

I ran away from the spot I was standing in. Then Tobi popped up in the spot I previously stood in. Then he went underground again. I ran sideways from my spot. Again he popped up but this time with a stick.

"Whack-a-mole Jutsu?" I asked myself.

Then again he dissappeared. I grabbed some fairly large rocks and put them in my pocket. Then I climbed the nearest tree and hid in it. Tobi popped up again. I smirked and took a rock out of my pocket and whipped it at his head.

_'Direct hit'_ I thought when it hit the back of the back of his head.

He wavered but then fell. _'Playing dead' _I thought whipping another big rock at his head. I waited a few minutes. When I was sure he wasn't going to attack, I slowly got down from my tree.

"Nice job Akaiame" Kisame said congratulating my win.

"Hn.." Itachi said.

"Thank you Kisame" I said thanking said Akatsuki member.

I walked over to Tobi who was still lying on the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked him

"Yes..." Madara replied getting up.

"I'm just wondering but do I have any chakra?" I asked him.

He paused but then answered me. "Yes you do but you have to unlock it."

"Damn doesnt that hurt?" I asked.

"No but it feels uncomfortable." Madara answered.

"Great..." I muttered.

"Akaiame,un!" A voice called me.

"What?" I asked turning around to see Deidara running toward me.

"Leader-sama wats to see you , yeah" He said grabbing my arm.

"Why I just saw him." I asked him.

"I dont know un" He replied pratically dragging me away from Madara.

I sent Madara a 'help me' look. Madara just shook his head and poofed away.

"Damn you Madara" I muttered.

"What un?" Deidara asked me.

"Nothing..." I said.

After Deidara dragged me down a series of hallways he stopped at a door.

"Leader-sama we are here un" he said to the door.

Then the door slowly opened. Inside all the other Akatsuki were there including cindy and Natalie.

"Ahh Akaiame,Deidara there you are." Pein said motoining us to come in and sit down.

"Akaiame,Midna,Cindy I welcome you to the Akatsuki"

**000000**

**well thats Chapter 4 **

**Saso: D NO CHEATING BRAT**

**Dei: DANNA IM NOT CHEATING!**

**Hidan: SHUT THE FUCK UP! HOW CAN U CHEAT AT UNO!**

**Yeahh they are playing uno**

**Dei: UNO!**

**Saso: I SAID STOP CHEATING BRAT!**

**Anyways lets let them argue **

**Hidan: OI ART BITCHES WHY DONT YOU BOTH STOP CHEATING**

**To~bi** **can you do the review**

**Tobi: Pwease review tobi is a good boy *gives cute chibi lollipop puppy eyes***

**Thanks Tobi you are a good boy**

**Tobi: Yayz!**

**Anyways review and flames will be used to burn those damned Uno cards :D**


End file.
